


What's A Hero?

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, During Canon, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, The FAYZ, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A bunch of people answer.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What's A Hero?

"What's a hero?"

Sam Temple pauses at the question. He takes a moment to think of his answer, chewing on the side of his lip--bad habit. His brows furrow. And finally he answers. "I guess a hero is someone who like, selflessly sacrifices themselves for their friends."

Good answer.

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Astrid smiles. She has an answer ready right off the bat. "A hero is someone who goes into battle with a reason to fight for." She pauses for a moment, and then smirks a little. "And I mean, having a strategy is always good too."

Makes sense, being her.

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Quinn honestly doesn't like this question. It's taken him a long time to forgive himself for the mistakes that he himself has made, even if those he loves most--his best friend Sam, being one--have long since done so. He certainly doesn't think of himself as a hero. He still has to prove himself, of course. That he can be trusted again. 

But he answers the question. "Uh, I mean I guess a hero is someone who does his part to help the community, you know? Even when he doesn't feel like it."

It's what he tries to keep in mind.

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Edilio doesn't have to think about it. His dark eyes are sad. "...a hero is someone who buries his friends."

The ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

"What's a hero?"

See, Breeze shouldn't have to think about it this hard. She shouldn't have experienced of this. "A hero is someone who can look hell--"

"--Drake Merwin."

"Yeah, Drake Merwin, aka hell--" she smirks. "In the face and still act brave. And even give an attitude, when needed."

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Similar to Edilio, Dekka's eyes are tired and sad. "A hero is someone who puts aside her suffering so she won't hurt someone she loves."

It sounds personal. And honestly? It is.

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Jack sort of hesitates. But he answers just the same like all the others had. "A hero is someone who does what he loves--and even what he doesn't love--to help people."

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Mary is tired. She has so much work to do. She can't stop and just chat, answer questions like this. For some reason she does though. "What's a hero?" She repeats skeptically. "I guess a hero is someone who puts her own problems and her own needs aside so she can help people who really need it."

Good? Yes. Healthy? Well...

* * *

"What's a hero?"

Duck's smile is faint, but real. "A hero is someone who just does his best," he says. 

Even if it'd mean that person would die. 


End file.
